Final Regrets
by Honey Blossom 101
Summary: Post iGoodbye. Freddie tries to figure out his feelings for Sam with the help of Spencer. Featuring Gibby randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Freddie could still remember the sinking feeling he had felt when Gibby told, through tears that were slowly but surely soaking the banana he was eating, that Sam had moved to New York. He didn't really know what he expected her to do, she was Carly's best friend after all and he guessed he couldn't really blame her, but he was her friend too right? and Gibby? he sighed and glared at his desk. He still didn't really understand what he'd felt when Gibby had informed him, but he knew it was basically completely different to what he'd felt when Carly left with her dad. He had felt like he was saying goodbye to a sister, someone he'd obviously miss but wouldn't think of going after her or doing something ridiculous to get her to come back but when Sam had left he had practically made a plan in his head to go to NY and beg her to come home, but after he'd slept on it he concluded that it was pretty stupid and he wasn't even that sure why he had such an urge to see her again.

After all it wasn't like he still had feelings for her or anything right? Ughhh why did life have to be so confusing? he had been getting so close to liking Carly again then.. he just couldn't. Sam had asked him if he had a crush on her again, and still unsure of his feelings he said no but it was pretty obvious she didn't believe him. Looking back on it Sam seemed almost... Jealous? Nah she doesn't get jealous. Well as far as he knew.

Hang on, what if Sam had seen had seen him and Carly kiss? she would understand that it was just closure and a way of saying goodbye right? What if that was why she went to New York? Because she was jealous?

No. He shook himself and groaned, this was getting ridiculous.

Sam wasn't the kind of person who ran from her problems. She faced them head on armed with her butter sock.

But.. if he really thought about it, he didn't think he even knew her. After 5 years, did he he completely know the real Samantha Puckett?

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother announcing very loudly that it was time for his tick bath.

"Not know mom!" he said through gritted teeth

"But Freddiekins! T-BO has only agreed to leave the bathroom for 20 minutes! Remember! We must not waste time if we are next in line!"

Whoa Freddie thought absentmindedly that was probably the first of his mothers rhymes to actually make sense. He was brought back to the real world by another pounding on the door. "Mom!" he yelled and he faintly heard her footsteps getting further away from his door and her muttering something about manners and shouting but he didn't really acknowledge it. He really needed to talk to someone about this.

* * *

"And then I just.. Gibby!"

"Uhh-huh what's up Freddo my man?" Gibby asked, though still fully focused on the two plastic ducks he was racing across the table of the Groovy Smoothie they were sitting at.

"Gibby.. I've been sitting here trying to talk to you for the last half hour and you've just been completely ignoring me and sliding those.. things" here he gestured to the ducks "-across the table."

Gibby's first reaction was to grab both ducks and hold them tightly to his chest "Hey! they have names y'know! this is Glenda-" he held up the pink rubber duck "and this is Marvin" he finished proudly displaying the lime green one.

"Ooh nice ducks man!" T-BO came over to their table armed with a dozen cabbages on a stick and sat down on a vacant stool, while Gibby told him the very detailed story of how he bought them.

No-one even noticed when Freddie sighed aggravatedly, pushed his chair out from under the table and practically stormed out of the Groovy Smoothie.

He knew exactly where to go next.

* * *

"Wait... you kissed Carly?" Spencer asked slightly shocked

"Uhh yeah?" Freddie wasn't quite sure why but he suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Whoa. why?"

"Well she kissed me.. so um"

"But you kissed back?"

"Well.. yeah basically"

"But what about Sam?" Spencer asked crinkling his forehead

"Umm Sam?"

"Well yeah cause I thought she still.." he suddenly seemed to realize something and immediately attempted to change the subject. "So.. um do you like carrots? cause I bought a whole load of them for my sculpture and I-"

"Spencer! Do you know something?"

"Uhh" Spencer looked around desperately "Yes! I know that.. um two plus two is four, and I know that ducks don't like spaghetti tacos, and I know that Sam still likes you because sh- oh chiz" he glared down at her feet

"What? Spencer! Start talking! Now!"

"Noo! nuh-huh! Spencer yelled

Freddie gave him the evills and Spencer started slowly backing out of the room yelping "Don't hurt me! I'm just a person! It's not like I- NO!" He suddenly screamed at Freddie who had gone to block the door causing him to step back in shock and Spencer took the opportunity to dash out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie lay on his bed thinking. Spencer had been avoiding him all day, opting to go to the park with Gibby and T-BO to race ducks, and when he had called Carly and asked her if she knew anything about what Spencer had almost told him earlier she hung up immediately.

He had then tried to call Sam to ask her about it but it went to answerphone.

And then in pure desperation he'd gone to his mother. Big mistake. She had gone on for a half hour about how the only thing Freddie should be worrying about was hygiene and his school work and had then started squirting him with some anti bacterial spray.

Freddie really didn't know what to do, maybe he should just go to New York and ask Sam face to face? nah she'd probably wind him, and what if she had a new boyfriend? okay why did that even bother him? it wasn't like he still liked her. Did he?

Sighing, Freddie sat up, rubbing his forehead, this was getting pretty ridiculous. It was probably just the heat of the room getting to him. He needed to go somewhere where he could clear his head and think straight.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly in the sky surrounded by pale blue and sprinklings of clouds, and a subtle wind was blowing throughout the trees, making them sway gently. But Freddie hardly noticed. He walked through the entrance to the park and past the pond, where Gibby and T-BO where playing with Glenda and Marvin while Spencer, upon seeing Freddie, jumped into the lake, but Freddie remained pretty much oblivious. He knew exactly where to go.

It was her favorite place, and he had felt so special that she chose to share it with him and only him. She hadn't even told Carly about it. He hadn't actually come here since they broke up, and he didn't even realize how much he had missed it.

It was perfect. The trees hustled around it shaded it from any passerby from seeing ,and yet you could see the entire park from it.

He remembered coming here with Sam for the first time, and watching and laughing as she pelted people with various fruit and watched them try to figure out where it came from. He missed that.

There was a little gathering in the middle of it, surrounded by tiny daises, where they used to lie together, counting clouds and arguing about what shape they looked like. He missed that too.

He sighed and slid down the tree so that he was sitting just outside of the circle, when he felt a tiny bump in the wood behind him. He turned around and was pretty shocked by what he saw, and how he could have missed it in the first place.

_Ever since Sam first showed him the special spot in the park, Freddie had wanted to mark it somehow, just to show that it was theirs, but Sam, being Sam, decided it was too cheesy and it took lots and lots of ham and quite a few fat cakes to change her mind. So, on their one week anniversary, Freddie had carved 'S + F Forever' in to one of the trees surrounding the clearing, and, although Sam insisted that she thought it was unnecessarily soppy, Freddie could tell that she loved it._

__Which is why it shocked and almost hurt Freddie to see that someone had carved a huge cross over it. Who would do something like that?

Well... if him and Sam were the only people that knew about this place, it must have been her. But why?

Thinking back, Sam had been seemingly calm after their break-up. Maybe too calm? what if she had come here after leaving the restaurant and done this? what did that mean?

Okay. So much for clearing his head he thought sighing again

His thoughts were interrupted by a whirring sound above his head and he looked up to see a large plane flying over the tree tops. He briefly wondered why it was so low, then remembered that the Seattle airport was only like a block down from the park. He remembered when they had to stop at the park on the way to the airport to go to the Canadian Fat cake factory because Gibby and Spencer had wanted to go on the swing set and Sam acted as though she didn't care, but as soon as they got there she was laughing and playing 'who can go the highest' with Gibby. She was still a child at heart no matter what tough girl act she showed on the outside.

And she had trusted him enough to let him into her little world.

He didn't even realize he was running until he got to the airport. And by then it was too late to turn back

"Single ticket for New York please"


End file.
